Dominance
by RTfics
Summary: Carolina is pissed off that Tex bested her on a mission, she spends the rest of the day in rage, and something... interesting happens. [Carolina X Te] [Carolina X York]
1. Chapter 1

I stared angrily at the younger freelancers who were discussing the previous mission, where _agent_ _Texas_ got the suit case. Why did _she_ have to get it? Why her! York sat down by me and nudged my shoulder as he set his food tray next to mine.

"You still angry that Tex got the case?" He said while smirking, 'Tex? When did it become Tex...' I thought to myself bitterly but replied with,

"I'm not angry." I lied in an angry voice. York chuckled,

"Come on 'Lina it's one mission, it's not like she's ahead of you on the leaderboards." He tried to convince me in a comforting voice. Sadly for him, I did not want to be comforted, I wanted to train so hard I bled my anger and frustration out from my knuckles. I stood up and patted York softly on the head.

"I'm going to train, Enjoy your Mashed potatoes and steak." I said eyeing the soggy steak wearily as I began to walk towards the cafeteria door. The eyes of all the other freelancers followed me. CT Smirked at me twirling her fork around in her hand and winking at me in a teasing manner. I hunched my shoulders and walked out to the training room.

000~~8~~000

I stepped out of the shared shower in the girls locker room and pulled a towel on, walking into the main area where South and CT were talking both in tank tops and sweating.

"I kicked your ass CT and you kn-" South was cut short as she saw carolina. "Oh Carolina, York is looking for you. He's in his room." She said pointing in the general direction of his room. I nodded and walking out ignoring CT and South's hushed tones. I walked down the hall tying my hair up and re-adjusting the knot of my towel. 'I'll stop off and get changed then I'll go visit York' I thought to myself as I walked up to my door putting in the passcode. It opened with a _Swoosh_ sound and I walked in over to my mirror and noticed a shadow on the floor that wasn't mine. I leapt over to my night stand where I kept a magnum but was stopped as hands as hard as iron closed around my waist and slammed me into the bed. I kicked out hoping to have my foot connect with something but to no avail. My foot was caught and twisted to a breaking point and I yelped out in pain. I looked at my foot and saw red hair and pale skin, like mine. I stopped struggling out of pure confusion.

"W-Who are you…" I asked in pain. She laughed through a thick smirk, the laugh was so familiar… But who was it…

"Hello Carolina, Mind if I stop by?" She let go of my ankle and slowly started crawling up my body pushing me harder on to the bed. She was draped on top of me, her legs pinning my legs down, her hands wrapped around my wrist. I shook in fear, trying to get her off with renewed urgency. She laughed and got off me, pulling me up with her. "Come on Carolina… I know you want to you little slut… Sneaking off with York every second night.." She pinned me against the wall nipping at my collarbone, "I bet that's where you were about to go." She drawled, in a seductive voice. I shook my head biting my lip trying to distract the growing heat in my nether regions.

"Fuck.. You… Bitch!" I yelled as I tried to slam my forehead into her nose, as I did she responded six times faster and reached up to catch my head and slam it against my wall. I groaned as my head connected with the metal, "Why are you doing this.." I moaned in pain.

"Because you are mine. I own you. I know how your mother died in the great war, and how you were dating York before joining project freelancer, I know each and every mistake you've ever made." She traced kisses up my neck as I struggled against her.

"Y-You read my files!" I snarled trying to turn my body away from her. She laughed an infuriating laugh.

"Of course I did. I told you carolina, I _own_ you." She took me and pushed me back down on the put on leg beside me the other holding my leg down. She took two fingers and teased them over my clitoris, I let out a whimper and tried clenching my legs shut. She let out a tisk.

"Ah ah ah, did I say you could clench? No. I didn't, now stay." She said in a suddenly fierce voice as she slammed my legs apart and drove three fingers into me. I let out a moan and arched my back into my mattress making in groan.

"S-Stop!" I protested weakly as she drove her fingers deeper and harder into me, she added a fourth finger.

"Every time you make a sound I add a finger." She said laughing. I was slowly starting to thrust against her hand trying to muffle myself by biting my lip to a bleeding point. Suddenly, the pressure was gone, the _pleasure_ was gone. I whimpered and looked up seeing where my absent mistress was. She was leaving the room. I stumbled to my feet and pulled my towel closer around me again. She laughed as the door closed behind her. I ran out, holding my towel and I bumped into Wash.

"C-Carolina!" he looked startled and embarrassed, I snapped my legs shut as I felt liquid drip down my leg.

"What are you doing here Wash?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest impatiently.

"Uh.. C-CT wanted to see me.." He said blushing, normally I would have teased him but not now. I needed to find Tex. I nodded.

"Did you see Texas heading the opposite way?" I asked, he looked confused and he shook his head. I rushed past farther into the building and saw York in the hallway. He looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong 'Lina?" I shook my head.

"Nothing… Nothing I'm okay.." I put on a false smile as he led me into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up from York's bed and glanced over at him while smiling. What had happened last night…? I didn't feel like I had released last night.. 'But then why was I in York's room...' My heart skipped a beat as the events of the previous night returned to my head. I let out a groan and put my legs over the side of the bed and putting my head in my hands.

"What did I do last night…" I murmured to myself in shame and anger. I got to my feet and pulled my a tank top on that I had left in York's room previously. I left his room and walked to the cafeteria hoping that food would take the events of the previous night off my mind.

"Jolly good mornin Carolina." Said wyoming as he walked into the cafeteria next to me. I let out a relieved sigh and put on a fake smile.

"Morning Wyoming, how are you?" I asked as we both grabbed bowls of cereal and sat down.

"I'm lovely darling. How're you?" I shrugged and took a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"I've been better." I muttered ignoring his concerned look. "Don't worry just something with Tex." He nodded as if that explained everything. Most of the freelancers did know that I hated her. I quickly finished my cereal and stood up and suddenly had an idea. "Hey Wyoming, want to do a team brawl with me York and Wash? It can be me and York verses you two." I said through a smile, which was fake.

"Definitely lassie! I'm always up for a quick brawl!" He said grinning. "Just let me go get my armour on!" He said as he jumped to his feet and jogged out of the room. I walked out and went to York's room and walked into it, of course I knew the password to his room.

"Hey York!" I said with a smile as I noticed him toweling his hair with a towel around his waist.

"Hey sweetheart." He said smiling as he walked in my direction and hugged me. I smiled and nuzzled my head into his neck, his damp hair tickling my shoulder. "How are you? You fell asleep instantly last night." He said raising my head and kissing my nose. I shrugged,

"I was tired last night.." I said quietly. He looked concerned and drew me in close.

"Alright, alright. I won't press it." He said as he pulled away,

"Hey do you wanna join me in a brawl against Wash and Wyoming?" I asked as he turned and pulled his towel off then pullet sweatpants on.

"Yeah sure!" he said as he pulled on a ACDC shirt. "Let's go." he brushed his lips against mine and drew me out of his room. "I'll go get Wash, you can go get your armour on." He said as he jogged towards Wash's room. I sighed and walked over to the girl's armoury and began to put my armour on, first the back piece, crotch guard, thigh guard, boots, chest piece, shoulder pieces, gauntlets and finally the gloves. I looked in the mirror at my blueish… greenish… aquamarine armour then turned and jogged to the training arena. Wash and Wyoming were standing there talking and York walked in seconds later.

"About time you two showed up!" Wyoming said through a laugh.

"Alright FILSS let's get this started!" I said out loud.

"One moment Agent Carolina." FILSS responded, I furrowed my eyes in confusion. 'What...' I thought to myself. "A new fighter will be joining." The robot said. The door opened.

"Sup losers." Said agent Texas as she walked into the arena dressed in armour. Fury erupted inside me.

"Texas." I snarled under my breath. She laughed,

"What's wrong 'Lina?" She said mockingly.

"Don't call me that you bitch." I snapped at her. She probably smirked but I couldn't see her face. "Fine, FINE!" I yelled and ignored York's hand on my shoulder as I walked to the opposite end of the arena. I got into a fighting stance. My full attention was on Tex.

"Three, Two, One. Begin!" Called out FILSS. I sprinted automatically for Tex and jumped up into the air to spartan punch her but she quickly ducked under me grabbing my legs and throwing me into the air then jumping up grabbing me by the neck and slamming me onto the floor. I let out a groan and grabbed her foot pulling her down with me. I flipped onto her and showered punches onto her until she grabbed both of my fists and twisting them to breaking point exactly like she did last night with my ankle. I smashed my visor into hers viciously but she kneed me in the stomach making me double over as she threw me onto my back and rolled to her feet as she curb stomped my stomach as hard as humanly possible. I groaned and curled up and clutched my chest as she kicked my head and I fell over. I rose to my feet unsteadily I noticed York fighting off Wash and Wyoming. To late I looked back to Tex just as her foot connected with my visor sending me sprawling backwards into the wall. I had one chance to look up and see her in front of me, her fist drawn back. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

000~~8~~000

I came to and opened my eyes slowly and saw York talking quietly with Wash, obviously upset.

"I can't believe she just broke her wrist... I mean she was already out cold." He murmured. 'That explains my arm' I thought to myself as I registered a throbbing pain in my left wrist. I groaned and opened my eyes fully but quickly squinting them at the brightness of the white washed room. "You're awake!" York said loudly but I groaned feeling almost hungover.

"You need to be quieter…" I muttered and he chuckled and hugged me softly. How're you feeling?" He asked quietly into my ear.

"Headache… Tired… Want to punch Texas." I muttered. He laughed softly.

"You're allowed to leave the med bay if you want… I know your wrist is broken but… I'll be gentle… Maybe…" He whispered into my ear, I grinned. Wash laughed.

"Come on lovebirds, get a room." Wash interrupted, he and Wash were close friends so he knew of York and Carolina's relationship.

"We plan on doing so." York retorted through a laugh. He stood up and helped me up. I closed my eyes as the blood rushed to my head.

"Come on York, let's go" I said smiling. York took my hand and led me to his room.

000~~8~~000

He pulled me into his room and pushed me against the wall with enough force to make me moan but not to hard to make it hurt. I trailed kisses across his jaw as he began to pull my tank top off.

"Oh god I've needed this" I murmured as he threw my shirt onto the floor the grasped my chin and forced my mouth onto his winding his hands through my hair. ' _God the way he's biting my lip drives me crazy'_ I thought to myself as I grabbed his ass. He laughed and unclasped my bra throwing it to the floor and grabbing my breast with one hand, squeezing it making me mewl. "G-God yes." I groaned, pressing my body against him. I undid the strings to his sweat pants and pulled them down, turning and pushing him against the wall then moving down putting the tip of his throbbing member into my mouth making a moan escape from his lips. I smirked. _I_ was in control now, _me._ I pulled off and licked the type then suddenly plunged his entire eight inch cock into my mouth making him jerk his hips into me, making my move my head back and forth in a rhythm. He grabbed the back of my head forcing me to suck harder and faster.

"G-Go faster!" He practically screamed, I sensed he was close to climax, his movements were becoming jerky. As suddenly as I started, I pulled off him earning a grunt of disapproval. "Why are you stopping…" He murmured. I stood up and pulled him to the bed and pushed him down on it and pulled my pants off as well as my black panties. He laughed in comprehension and grabbed his dick and rubbed it over my entrance then plunged it in, making it my turn to moan. I sat up and pushed him onto his back straddling his hips and riding his member… Up and down.. up and down… Over and over again. The pleasure was immense, I couldn't stand it, the sound he was making… I bent down and slipped my tongue into his mouth still bouncing up and down, I was close, so close to climax.

"I-I'm going to cum" I groaned but he did not slow.

"No, you're not." He said sucking on my pulse point, "You won't cum until I say you can. Understood?" He growled nipping at my ear. I whimpered and nodded.

"Y-Yes sir.." I moan as he started thrusting faster and faster. "P-Please… Let me CUM" I groaned shuddering under him.

"NO" He yelled into my neck, he clawed at my back making me arch into him. His movements began to turn jerky. "Now.. NOW" He dug his fingers into my back and released at the same

moment as me. I buried my head into his neck and collapsed onto him.

"I think we forgot something…" I said through a laugh as I rested my head on his chest.

"And what's that?" He asked panting slightly.

"Protection." I giggled nervously. He Laughed.

"You'll be fine darling." He put his head into my neck and smiled. "We'll all be fine." I should have been happy… but in that moment all I could think off was tex's hands on me instead of his.

"If you say so." I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
